This is War
by ThirdInvisibleWheel
Summary: The Winchesters' lives have never been easy. Why should it be now? Sam and Dean have a more than brotherly relationship, and after everything they've been through, they have a few more trials. This one would make hunting old Yellow Eyes a walk in a park. Parenting. Wincest Mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy:)
1. DisclaimerPrologue

Disclaimer::

* * *

I don't own any characters from the TV show Supernatural, if I did that would be awesome and I'd be rich, but other characters I make up I do own so yeah. Okay, remember this is an Wincest MPreg so if you don't like don't read, simple as that. So if you do like that then keep reading and hopefully you will like my story. Okay I'll stop talking now... enjoy:)

* * *

This is War-Prologue::

* * *

There has never been much the Winchesters couldn't figure out when they put their minds to it. Between the two brothers, Sam and Dean are practically unstoppable. This has been shown many times. When meeting them no one would ever give them a second thought, other than their looks and the strange questions they ask when their on a case. Though, no one really knows the depths of Sam knowledge and no one understands how truly sensitive Dean is to things, except each other. It's hard for them, being alone all the time. At least they have each other.

Ever since they were little, Dean has looked out for Sam and Sam has tried to look out for Dean. Dean has to make sure Sam is safe, healthy, fed, clothed, protected, and has a roof over his head, even if that means the Impala. Sam has to make sure Dean is safe, healthy, happy, protected, and has someone to turn to, even if Sam does have his own problems to work out. This system works pretty well, until their dad gets involved.

In the way that a brother would love a brother, Sam loved Dean, Dean loved Sam... but in a way a lover would love a lover... Well, you get the picture. Sam and Dean have been alone for their whole lives, and they had finally started to realize that they would never find someone who would love them and understand them, so they acted on their feelings. Since Sam was 18 they have been an "official" couple, but they had been together for a long time before that. Of course, their father didn't know until they were "official". He flipped and yelled at both of his sons.

After a while of screaming and crying. John still was against his sons' decisions. So he decided to send Sam on extra, late night research runs, and take Dean on every hunt he could find. In his own mind John was doing the best thing for his children, he always thinks he's doing the best thing for his children, but not always is the best to fix what is not broken.

* * *

A/N::: so uh, yeah. Hopefully this turns out good. I'm excited. Okay. The first chapter will be up .


	2. Chapter 1 - Breaking

**Chapter One ~ Breaking**

* * *

It was a normal Tuesday, the Winchesters were settled in a small, run down rambler house, until Sam graduates, which is in a few days. John of course is off hunting. Dean stayed with Sam just in case the stress of school, or graduating got to him, or he decided to actually act like a normal teenager and go to a party and get drunk and he needed Dean to come and pick him up. Also it was a perfect excuse for them to be alone.

"Sammy, come on you have to get up." Dean says shaking his brother gently. "You're going to be late for school."

"Uhh!" Sam sighs rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow. "I'll get up in a bit."

"Are you really still tired?" Dean asks. "You went to bed before dinner last night and slept through your alarm."

"So what?" Sam replies a bit annoyed. "I'm tired, can you just go get me some caffeine or something?"

"I'll make breakfast." Dean smiles. "And I'll bring you some coffee."

"Thanks." Sam says before trying to drift off to sleep.

"Okay Sam, this time you have to get up!" Dean calls. "C'mon Sammy, I made a good breakfast."

"I'm coming." Sam calls back rolling out of bed slowly. When he stands he is dizzy but it goes away and he decides it's just low blood sugar, from skipping lunch and going to bed before dinner. He walks into the other room and smiles at his older brother.

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiles walking over and giving his brother a kiss. Whenever they are alone Dean takes advantage of it and is all over Sam, with affection, lust, and love driving most of his actions. "You ready for a great breakfast?"

"I didn't know you could cook pancakes." Sam says. "What's the occasion?"

"You said you've been stressing about finals and I guess this is the the first day right?" Dean asks blushing a bit. "I wanted to give you a good breakfast because I guess breakfast is important."

"Thank you Dean." Sam smiles taking a bite of the fluffy pancake. "This is amazing."

"It's, mom's way of making it." Dean says softly and shyly. "I uh, I remember her teaching me."

"It's great Dean, truly." Sam says taking another bite. "She would be proud."

"Thanks." Dean smiles sitting down and eating some himself. "If you think these are good, you should have tried hers. They were award winning."

"I wish I could have Dean." Sam says scoffing a bit.

"Oh, no Sammy, that's not what I meant, I was just saying..." Dean tries to explain knowing he hurt his brother.  
"No, I know Dean, I'm sorry. Just the stress and everything." Sam says taking a deep breath then glancing up at his brother. "I'm sorry."

"Sammy, it's fine." Dean says smiling. Sam nods and looks back at his Pancakes, now no longer stuffing his face, just moving the syrup around with the fork. "Hey." Dean says getting Sam to look at him. "I love you."

"You're so cheesy." Sam says laughing as Dean puts his hands in the shape of a heart. "But that's why I love you."

"Oh my! Sam, I think I might swoon." Dean jokes.

"Drink some water." Sam smiles.

"Gross."

"I should get ready." Sam sighs.

"You should really wash your hair." Dean says. "Or just cut it."

"Shut up." Sam says running his fingers through his hair. "It's fine."

"One of these days it's going to get in your way and then you're going to miss your shot or something." Dean says but Sam just walks out of the room to go and get ready for school. "Hurry!"

Sam doesn't answer his brother he just continues to get his jeans and a shirt then put lazily put them on. After brushing his teeth he walks out and grabs his school bag. Dean is sitting at the kitchen table waiting for his brother, while reading the paper. Dean looks up and smiles at his younger brother.

"Bye." Sam says coldly as he goes to walk out the door.

"Sammy, wait! I'll drive you." Dean calls walking after him. "God, what's up with you?"

"I'm stressed Dean! I'm sorry!" Sam snaps suddenly angry. "You haven't exactly been helping lately."

"Sam... I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I thought you didn't care." Dean says doubling his steps to keep up with his brother. "You know, it's your last few days and I thought you were done with the whole 'stressing about school' thing... I'm sorry."

"Well Dean, unlike you, I'm actually trying to pass my finals." Sam says close to tears. "I missed so much already! I have no idea half of the stuff I am supposed to know, and the worst thing is I'm blaming you!"

"No, Sammy. It's okay. I understand." Dean says trying to comfort his brother but it is hard. "Why didn't you tell me you needed to study?"

"I didn't want..." Sam starts but then pauses and looks at his feet as he stops walking.

"You didn't what?" Dean asks.

"Never mind, it's stupid." Sam says.

"Hey, nothing is stupid when it comes out of you." Dean says bringing his brother's chin up to look at him. "You didn't what?"

"I didn't want to seem like a geek or a nerd and disappoint you." Sam says ashamed.

"Well, you did." Dean says plainly. "Sammy, I wouldn't have cared. I don't care if you just don't feel like it or you don't want to, that's cool, we can cuddle. I can take a shower if it comes to that. I wont be mad, or disappointed. I'm only disappointed that you felt like you couldn't tell me that you needed to study."

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam says looking at his brother in the eyes.

"It's okay." Dean smiles pulling Sam in for a hug. "Now let's get you to school."

.

.

_***AT SCHOOL***_

**_._**

**_._**

Sam walked down the hallway of the most familiar school hallway he has ever known, seeing his friends hanging out in the lobby Sam goes to joint them. Though as he is starting to feel worse and worse.

"Sam!" Gretta squeals when she sees the tall Winchester slowly making his way to his small group of friends. 'The Outcasts'

"Hey." Sam replies his voice soft.

"What's wrong dude?" James asks. "You seam kinda green."

"Feel kinda green." Sam replies. "Probably my brother's driving." -Lie- "Or his cooking." -Possible truth... no it's a lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have a tums in my bag if you want one." Mia offers, but Sam shakes his head.

"No thanks, those stopped working ages ago." Sam says.

"So you ready for the finals?" William asks and Sam bolts for the bathroom.

Those are his friends:

** Gretta:** a curly, brown haired girl, with thick purple (fake)glasses and painted nails to go with, she always wore glasses and sneakers, her sparkles get on everything and annoy the hell out of Mia.

**Mia**: a dyed haired, never the same color, today: blues and green on black, straight haired girl who has (real)black frame glasses and never wheres a dress, it's 'against her religion', she is smart and shy, but once you get her out of her shell or she's in a crazy mood or drunk or something she is crazy and outgoing and funny, but has a bunch of medical problems and family problems, which brings us to her brother William.

**William:** a dirty blond curly haired boy, he is super smart and fun, but the poor boy has a mean drunk as a father and can't seem to get a break. Him and his sister get beat on a regular basis, college is going to be their escape... hopefully. James tries to protect them, but what can he do.

**James:** a dark haired boy with straight hair, built like a wall, could be the most popular guy in school if he didn't hang out with Sam, Mia, William and Gretta. Though, he has no money he acts like he does and he dresses like he does and he is a leader. The others don't know why he stays with him. Maybe it's for Mia, since they are dating.

"Sam?" James asks walking into the bathroom with William.

"Hu?" Sam asks hunched down in a stall puking his guts out.

"Are you okay?" James asks.

"I'm fine." Sam says. It's a natural response now. James looks to William who just shakes his head. Then Sam moans as he pukes again. "Okay, maybe not."

"Do you want me to get Mia?" James asks.

Sam replies with a hum. James goes out to get Mia and William goes to stand by the stall.

"Hey Sam." Mia says walking into the boys' bathroom. She's in here all the time.

"Hmmm." Sam hums again.

"What's wrong?" Mia asks. "This is like the third time this week you've been sick at school."

"I'm just stressed." Sam finally answers.

"Are you eating?" Mia asks.

"Yes." Sam says like it's a stupid question.

"Are you sure." She presses.

"Yeah." Sam says less confident.

"I'm going to take you home after the final, or before." Mia says thinking out loud now. "He could make it up after school, or even before school, on a weekend maybe, I could do it with him maybe, so he's not alone. Give us more time to study. He looks sick enough. I mean, there's vomit on his face, I have a killer headache, but when do I not? Okay, it's settled, I'm taking you home now."

"O-okay." Sam gives in without a fight and she looks at William with horror.

"What?" Sam asks leaning against the toilet.

"You're not throwing a bitch fit." Mia exclaims shocked.

"Yeah, I fell like shit." Sam tells her.

"Okay, let's go then." She says holding out her hand for him to take. Sam accept it and stand up wobbly on his feet. After Sam washes his mouth they walk out to their friends and the William and James practically have to carry Sam to Mia's truck. Sam moaning the whole way.

"Drive safe." William says.

"I always do." Mia smiles petting Sam's head as he lays against the window.

"Fell better Sam."Gretta says.

"Mmm..." Sam humms.

"He says 'okay', byes." Mia says pulling out of the parking lot. The drive to the Winchesters' safe house was quiet except for Sam's moan's of pain.

"I'm tired." Sam yawns.

"Okay, then close your eyes." Mia says softly.

Sam nods slightly and does so then his breathing shallows.

"Dean... No... n't... tell... ad..." Sam mumbles in his sleep. "kill us."

Soon they are finally at the safe house and Mia realizes she can't lift a sleeping Sam, she can't lift Sam at all.

"Sam... I hate waking you but do you think you could walk?" Mia asks.

"Yeah." Sam says walking up and sitting up. When he gets out of the truck he collapses onto the gravel.

"Sam!" Mia yells. "Is your brother home?"

She's not really sure if Sam is awake at this point but she needs help. So he runs to the door and pounds on it.

"What the hell?" Dean asks opening the door. "Sorry, we don't want any girl scou-"

"Sam collapsed!" Mia yells cutting him off.

"What?" Dean yells.

"Help me!" Mia yells running over to Sam. "I'll explain later, just help me!"

"Okay." Dean says tears wanting to fall as he picks up his brother. "Hey Sammy, I don't know if you can hear me but you've got a hot nurse."

"Taken." Sam says weakly making Dean smile.

"Yes you are." He says.

"No, I mean she is, but I guess I am too." Sam chuckles.

"Shh... Sam! You just collapsed!" Mia yells.

"Yes ma'am." Sam says as Dean puts him on the couch. "I'm actually really tired."

"No!" Mia and Dean both yell.

"Okay!" Sam says. "Then can I have a text book so I can make my time useful.

"Really?" Mia asks handing the TV remote to Sam. Then she turns to Dean. "I assume you can make a sandwich?"

"Yes." Dean says shortly.

"Then make Sam his favorite sandwich, and I'm going to talk to you while yo make it." Mia says. The turns back to Sam. "Watch the damn television!"

"Yes ma'am." Sam says. The she walks into the kitchen to find Dean making a peanut-butter and banana sandwich for Sam.

"What happened?" Dean asks.

"Has he been eating?" Mia asks.

"Not as much as normal, but he and dad had another fight and it always eats him up after they fight. Especially when he's working." Dean says. "And with all this extra stress, Sam just shuts down sometimes."

"Well, he's been sick, like puking up more than half of his body mass every other class, and now he's fainting. I thought you might want to know. Sam doesn't seem too well right now Dean. I would watch him." Mia warns.

"Trust me, I am." Dean says sighing as he finishes making the sandwich.

They both walk back into the other room and sit with Sam who they think is sleeping.

"Is your dad working again?" Mia asks breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah." Dean says stiffly. "He should be back in a week."

"Did they fight again?" She asks looking at Sam with sad eyes.

"Uh..." Dean is unsure what to say.

"C'mon Dean, he tells me everything." Mia says.

"Yeah, they had a little argument before he left, you know dad, he doesn't like-"

"Dean stop." Sam says weakly, not opening his eyes.

"Sam, you're awake!" Mia says smiling.

Sam nods then takes a breathe. "Yeah."

"Well, your brother made you a sandwich." Mia says pushing it closer to him. "You need to eat it."

"I'm not hungry." Sam says and Dean sighs.

"Sammy, it's your favorite." Dean says trying to coax him into eating.

"You two aren't going to give up 'till I eat are you?" Sam asks.

"Nope." Mia says with a smile.

"Fine, I'll eat." Sam gives in. "but when I puke, you two are cleaning it up."

"Okay." Dean says with a smile. "So, I'll uh, be in the other room, if you two need something, or whatever."

"Can you get me my text book?" Sam asks.

"Sure." Dean nods walking to their room to get his books. Sam and Mia spend the rest of the day studying and laughing then when they both feel like they've had enough and Sam starts to feel worse Mia decides they are good.

"Well, I should probably be getting home." Mia says standing and walking to the door.

"Thanks Mi, for everything." Sam says.

"No problem, just feel better okay?" Mia says with a smile. "And Dean, don't worry yourself sick about that dork, one of you to take care of is enough."

"I'm fine." Dean says thrown off by her affectionate tone toward him.

"Yeah, and I'm going to get a better score on my final then Sam." Mia scoffs. "See you tomorrow."

With that she is out the door and Sam is in the bathroom. Dean runs over to the door and knocks on it.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine." Sam calls, flushing the toilet and washing his hands. Then he opens the door. "Just had to pee."

"Oh..." Dean says letting out a breath. "Stop scaring me man."

"I'm not trying to Dean."

"I know that, I just... Never mind." Dean sighs. "You wanna turn in early?"

"It's eight o'clock Dean... You really want to go to bed now?" Sam asks shocked.

"You have finals in the morning, and you've had a hard day, and I'm worried about you, we both could use some rest." Dean says. "We could cuddle."

"If you want to." Sam says.

"Do you want to?" Dean asks not able to read Sam.

"Of course, I'm just... I'm sure I don't smell that great." Sam says. "I was going to take a shower, but... I could do it in the morning."

"Or I could join you." Dean says suggestively.

"Uh..." Sam is shocked by his brother.

"Unless you don't want me too. I mean, we don't have to, it's okay if you don't want to." Dean says seeing Sam's uncomfortableness. "I'm cool if you don't want to. It was a silly idea anyway."

"No, I would love to... I'm just... I'm not... Dean I'm not good... I'm... I... It's... Uh... I want to... I really want to, but you want to when you see me." Sam says almost crying. "I..."

"Sammy, what are you trying to say?"

"I look like shit!"

"Oh, Sammy, you don't have to worry. I think you look wonderful." Dean says. "And even if you didn't look like a god, which you do, I wouldn't care, I love you."

"Dean, you're too good." Sam says crashing his lips into Dean's.

After their passionate shower they dry off and go lay down in bed with only sheets on. Dean carding his figures through Sam's wet hair as they lay in one of the small beds, their bodies one.

"Dean?" Sam asks, sounding so young, and so innocent.

"Yeah Sammy."

"Do you think dad will be here for my graduation?"

"He wouldn't miss it for the world." Dean says with a sleepy smile.

"Dean?" Sam asks again.

"Yeah Sammy." Dean answers again.

"Do you think he's proud of me?"

"I know he's proud of you." Dean says. "Just stop worrying and go to sleep Sammy."

"Okay Dean." Sam says snuggling closer to Dean's chest, if that is even possible.

.

.

_***NEXT DAY***_

.

.

When Sam woke up he was still in Dean's arms, his alarm going off. So he reached over Dean turning off the music and letting out a sigh. He was pulled into a kiss that made him smile against the lips of his lover.

"Good morning Sammy." Dean says happily letting go of his younger brother and letting him crawl over him to get some clothes on.

"Morning." Sam greeted.

"Well, shall I make breakfast?" Dean asks.

"Uh, yeah." Sam nods with a smile. "I think I can handle some food today."

"Good answer." Dean says pulling his boxers on and ruffling his brother's hair. "I'm making eggs."

"Okay." Sam nods.

After getting ready Sam studies until Dean calls him for breakfast, then they eat and Sam studies until it's time to leave for school. Dean drops him off and Sam starts his day.

Taking tests, taking breaks, picking at food his friends (Mia) makes him buy, holding down his snacks during tests, rushing to the bathrooms after tests, going home when he is finished with the day. Then when he gets home, he lays on the couch and tries his hardest to keep the food Dean forces down his throat, from coming back up. That is how the last week of school goes for Sam. Oh and a lot of last minute studying, though he knows it all already.

.

.

**_*NIGHT BEFORE GRADUATION_****_*_**

.

.

"Dad's not coming home is he?" Sam asks as he lays on the couch coughing with a bucket in front of him, watching some show on TV that Dean wanted to.

"Don't say that, he's coming." Dean says. "He promised. He'll be here."

"Dean, it doesn't matter." Sam says weakly. "It's not like it's important anyway."

"Sam stop that!" Dean scolds. "You're just not feeling good, give those meds times to kick in, he'll here."

"Sure." Sam says. "Just like he was always here for our birthdays and Christmas."

"Sammy-" Dean starts but Sam cuts him off.

"Whatever." Sam yawns. "It's cool, he's saving someone. It's more important, I get it."

"Sammy..." Dean starts but Sam closes his eyes and starts to breath slower, showing that he is sleeping. Dean sighs and continues to clean his gun. Soon he too drifted off to sleep in the chair next to Sam.

That night John crept in at around four in the morning, he was trying to be as quiet as possible not wanting to wake his youngest before his big day. Then he saw Sam shivering on the couch, and coughing.

"Dad?" Sam whispers weakly and still groggy.

"Go back to sleep Sam." John tells his youngest son. "I'm here."

Sam chuckles a bit in disbelieve. "I didn't think Dean would be right with time."

"Sam..." John starts hurt by his son's sleep brought truth, but Sam is soon asleep again and John is alone in silence.

_'You have to be a better father.'_ John thinks to himself, before putting his stuff away and going to bed.

.

.

**_*GRADUATION DAY*_**

.

.

When John wakes up it's quiet in the house. He walks to his door and when he opens it he hears his boy's talking.

"It was so vivid." Sam says, longing dripping from his voice.

"I know, but I'll video tape it." Dean says. "He really wanted to be here."

"Whatever." Sam says. "It's just graduation, not like it's going to help me in the future."

"Samuel Winchester, you change your attitude right now." John says sternly walking into the room.

"Dad!" Dean says happily.

"That wasn't a dream." Sam says shocked as they both hug their father.

"I wouldn't miss your graduation for the world." John says looking Sam right in the eyes. "You hear me?"

"Yes sir." Sam says looking down at his feet.

"Now Dean, you're going burn those eggs boy." John says looking to his older son.

"Shit!" Dean says running over to the smoking pan. "Their safe! Their safe!"

"Good, I'm starving." John smiles.

"What about you Sammy?" Dean asks with a smile trying to hide his worry.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty out of it last night." John slapping his son on the back with a good matured chuckle. "Too much fun Sam?"

"Uh yeah, I could eat." Sam says ignoring his father's comments. If Sam and Dean are honest with themselves John is scaring them with the whole "apple pie family" act.

"Oh, _that _much fun?" John says with a laugh. "Wow Sammy, I didn't think I would have to worry."

"Dad-" Dean starts to correct their father but Sam cuts him off.

"Yeah, James threw a party, and uh... it got a bit crazy." Sam says, John looks at him and raises an eye brow. "I didn't take anything or smoke, don't worry."

"Sam!" Dean yells.

"What?" Sam asks. "How else do think William can actually let go?"

"William?" Dean asks shocked. "As in Mia's brother?"

"Yeah." Sam says like it is a known fact.

"And how many times has he been stoned when he's around you?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, a lot. Why?" Sam asks like it's no big deal.

"Has he ever offered you some?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, first picks go to friends." Sam says.

"What?" Dean yells again.

"Please stop yelling." Sam says.

"Stop yelling?" Dean yells. "Really? Really?"

"Dean, I don't see what the big deal is." Sam says.

Dean opens and closes his mouth like a fish. "Y-You don't know... what the big deal is? Sammy, you're hanging out with 'Stoners', that's not good."

"They're not stoners, they're smart and good people!" Sam yells back.

"Yeah, good people." Dean scoffs. "More like posers!"

"Dean those 'posers' are my friends!" Sam says. "You're just jealous because you can't make friends!"

"Sam, you said it your self, you make friends with the outcasts and the unwanted kids." Dean says. "You would get picked on and bullied for hanging out with the weirdos and loaners, but really Sam you were just a freak!"

"You're going to call me a freak?" Sam asks tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You're going to say that to me?"

"Sammy I-" Dean starts then there is a honk from outside.

"That's my ride." Sam says drying his eyes. "I'll see you guys later."

"Sam-" Dean starts.

"Bye Sam." John says as Sam grabs his bag and walks out the door.

"Damn it!" Dean curses. "I didn't want to fight with him."

"Well, you did." John says. "And what's with calling him a freak? You know your brother hates that."

"I know, I don't know." Dean sighs. "How was the hunt?"

"Easy." John shrugs. "How have things been while I was gone?"

"Good, no attacks, no fights, just Sam being a nerd, and actually having friends, who I just found out today are stoners." Dean sighs. "I thought he's been hanging out with mathletes."

"Dean, I think they are mathletes." John sighs.

"What?" Dean asks.

"What? I've met a few of their parents, and talked with some of Sam's teachers." John says. "I'm not _that_ bad of a father."

"C'mon, you're a great dad." Dean says with a smile. "Want some eggs?"

"I'll choke them down, since I'm such a great dad." John laughs, as Dean puts some half burnt eggs on his plate.

Out front Sam is getting into Mia's truck. Though he is trying to hide that he was just about to cry, his friends can tell.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Gretta asks.

"Nothing." Sam replies.

James sighs, "Sam, this is not nothing."

"We're not going anywhere until, you tell me whats going on." Mia says.

"I'm fine." Sam lies.

"C'mon man, we know you're not." William says. "You can tell us."

"Dean and I got in a fight." Sam says. "He was talking about you guys, and it made me mad."

"Dude, people always talk about us all the time." William says.

"I know, but some of the things he... I just wanted to be happy today, and I was, I mean my dad came home, I'm graduating, my Stanford letter came in mail earlier this morning, I was actually happy."

"Back the fuck truck up! You mean to tell me, that your freaking Stanford letter came and you didn't call and scream it in my ear?" Mia squeals. "Honestly, I was starting to worry I was going to have to take the stupid scholarship just to keep track of my brother."

"I can't go to Stanford." Sam says looking out the window as a tear falls down his cheek.

"What?" Mia asks confused. "Did you not get a scholarship?"

"No, I got a full ride." Sam says sadly.

"Sam, that's a good thing." Gretta says.

"No, it's not good." Sam says sadly. "I can't go to Stanford, I can't have a future, I'm stuck in the family business."

"Don't say that Sam." James scolds. "If you're scared about telling your family, we can be there."

Sam sighs. "Why?"

"We're your friends." Gretta says.

"Sam do you want to go to Stanford?" Mia asks.

"Yes." Sam answers.

"And do you have the grades to survive Stanford?" Mia asks.

"Well, yes." Sam sighs.

"And do you have scholarship, for _Stanford_, so you don't have to worry about the money, so you can go to _Stanford_?" Mia asks making a point to use "Stanford" as much as she can.

"Yes." Sam nods.

"So it's settled then!" Mia exclaims happily clapping her hands as she drives with her knee. "You're going to Stanford."

There is a long pause then Sam nods.

"... I guess, I could talk to my dad."

"YAY!" The whole car turns into cheers and Sam begins to feel happier and more confident and hopeful about going to Stanford. Then the car starts to swerve and Mia slams her hands back to the wheel and jerks it back to the lane.

"Sorry about that." Mia laughs nervously.

"Geez Mi, trying to kill us before graduation?" William asks slapping her on the back of the head.

"And we just talked Sam into going to College no less!" James laughs reaching over the seat and grabbing Mia.

"You really want me to crash this car don't you?" She asks as he kisses her cheek and moves his hand into her shirt.

"Not really ideal, but if it would speed things up." James whispers in a low gravely voice, right into her ear, though it is loud enough we can all hear it.

"Get room you two!" Gretta gags.

"Or share the love." William says.

"Willi, stop that, that's gross!" Mia says.

"Why because I'm you're bother? It didn't seem to bother you when dad made-"

"No!" Mia cuts him off. "Because James is my boyfriend, and Gretta's a virgin."

"I've had sex!" Gretta shoots back.

"Jimmy didn't count." Mia says. "He took that vow thing and is a virgin again, and you guys had your underwear on the whole time, and I was in the room."

"Yeah, yeah, well if you weren't so attached to James I might have jumped him by now." Gretta says.

"Sorry, but I couldn't do anything without my Mia." James says sweetly nuzzling his face into Mia's neck.

"You could join us sometime." Mia says. "I'll even allow the JOSOP."

"The JOSOP?" Sam asks.

"James' Official Sexed Out Paradise." Mia clarifies.

"Oh, I should have known." Sam laughs. "Promise me we will never lose touch."

"Don't worry Sammy," James says happily. "You can join in too."

"Oh, perfect, and don't call me Sammy." Sam says.

"Hey Sam, is that brother of yours single?" Gretta asks.

"Gretta!" Mia scolds. "He is way out of your league."

"Whatever." Gretta says. "He's still hot."

"Must run in the family, right Sammy." James laughs again.

"You have no idea, and stop calling me Sammy." Sam says becoming a bit sad thinking of his mother.

"Sam, you okay?" William asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, sorry." Sam apologizes. "Just emotional about graduation I guess."

"Eh, it's just another certificate." Gretta says.

"Easy for you to say." James says. "Some of us almost had to start over."

"You did have to start over James." Mia says.

"Yeah, but I had skipped a grade when I transferred schools, so technically, I didn't get held back." James says smugly.

"What about summer school?" Gretta asks.

"That was for other stuff, and Mia was there too." James says bringing it back to Mia.

"Oh look, we're here." Mia says pulling into the parking lot. We all get out of he truck and go into the school for one last time. I'm sure it's more sentimental for them because they've been here since before Junior year, some since Freshman year. I came about two months ago.

**_._**

**_._**  
**_*LATER THAT DAY*_**

.

.

"I can't wait to get out of this Hell hole." Mia says as she slams her locker.

"I don't know, it's not that bad." James rebuttals. "This place's got nice food."

"You'd eat food out of a trash bin, hell, you have eaten food out of a trash bin." Mia says.

"Hey! No one should let a perfectly good hamburger go to waist." James points a figure at Mia and she flinches a bit. "Calm down babe. You need to relax."

"I know." Mia sighs. "I know."

"Here." James says rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't get you two sometimes." Gretta says.

"What?" Mia asks.

"One minute you two are offering each other up as sex toy and the next you are giving each other back rubs." Gretta says.

"You count have the sweet without the sower." James says smiling.

"Nor the sower without the sweet." Mia smiles.

"It's the only way to do it." James smiles kissing her neck.

"You two are grossly cute." Gretta says.

"Eh, I like it." William says.

"You guys are awesome." Sam smiles.

"Don't worry Sam, you are too." Gretta says, Sam just chuckles lightly.

.

.

**_*Graduation Ceremony* _**

.

.

After calling names A-V, yeah, there was a person with the last name that started with a "V", it was an exchange student but still. Sam finally gets called.

"Samuel Winchester." The principal announces and Sam stands up to walk across the stage.

He looks into the rows of graduates and sees William, James, Mia, and Gretta and clapping, cheering and crying. Then he looks to the rows of family members, thinking that his dad and brother might be there. His heart sinks when he sees two empty seats.

"Go Sammy!" He hears a familiar voice call, so he turns his head as he is still walking and sees Dean and his father watching from the front of the stage, one of them holding a video camera, the other holding a camera to take actual pictures.

"That's my boy!" John yells proudly with grin on his face.

Sam smiles too and goes to get his diploma. Towering over the principal as he shakes his hand, the short, gray haired man smiles.

"He came." The man whispers with a smile.

"Yeah, they both did." Sam smiles fondly.

"Good job boy, you have a bright future ahead of you." The man says a bit louder and then sends Sam back to his graduating class.

After him there was only one more girl, her last name started with "Z", then they got to go and talk with their families.

"Sammy!" Dean says as Sam ran to them engulfing his older brother in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks." Sam smiles still hugging his brother, he's shaking from nerves of having to get up in front of everyone and the fact his principal told him he _"has a bright future." _That means college and telling his brother and father about it.

"Whoa Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asks holding his brother at arms length.

"Yeah." Sam says his voice faltering a bit. "Yeah, I just uh, I was a bit nervous."

"Sammy." John says holding out his arms to take his youngest son in them. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Sam says hugging his father. "Oh, and uh, thanks for coming."

"Of course we would Sam." Dean says almost offended. "Do you think that we wouldn't?"

"Dean." Their father hushes softly.

"I was just thanking you." Sam says a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry." Dean says. "I was kinda worried you wouldn't want me here because of our fight this morning.

"No, that's forgotten, everyone jumps to conclusions." Sam says. "And everyone talks about them, so we're good."

"Good." Dean smiles.

"Well, shall we get some pictures?" John asks, stunning both the boys.

"Uh, sure." Sam says. "I'll get Mia to take them, she's thinking about taking Photography as one of her majors."

"Cool." John says, as Dean stands there a bit lost.

"Dad?" Dean asks.

"Yes." John answers.

"Wh-what do you think Sammy is going to do after this?" Dean asks.

"Probably go to a party." John says with a smile.

"Oh." Is all Dean can say before his brother comes back with a bouncing, rambling, laughing cherry red haired girl, hanging from his arm.

"Guys this is Mia." Sam introduces.

"Hey, nice to finally meet both of you at the same time. It's been a crazy year hasn't it? I mean really just crazy. Although Sam came to this school not too long ago I want you to know we made him feel like family." She rambles.

"Mia, you're rambling." Sam says laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy." Mia says. "Dude, we did it! We graduated!"

"I know." Sam smiles.

"I can't believe it." Mia smiles. "I mean, I always knew I would try and graduate but I never thought, oh I don't know, you know?"

"Mi, take a breath, you're going to pass out." Sam laughs putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Right right, I need to calm down." She takes a breath and then looks up at Sam. "Okay, what did you need?"

"Well, this is my dad, John, and this is my brother, Dean, I think you two have met." Sam says.

"Yes." Mia says looking at Dean. "But I haven't met your father."

"Oh, well, I'm John." John says.

"Lovely to meet you." Mia says shaking his hand. "And awesome of you guys to come."

"Does everyone think we're flakes?" Dean asks.

"What?" Mia asks. "I was just... I meant no disrespect, I was just saying that because a lot of other families are not here or showed up super late and missed most of the ceremony. I always thank the families that are here, you'll probably get a lot of that."

"Oh." Dean says ashamed.

"Mia, would you mind taking our picture for us?" Sam asks.

"Not at all." Mia smiles taking the camera. "Sam in the middle, Dean next to him, Mr. Winchester on the other side. Good, now smile." _Click_ "Good, now smolder or sexy face."_ Click_ "Awesome, now goofy."_ Click._ "Okay good, now just talk and I'm going to click away." _Click Click Click. _Their conversation becomes somewhat serious and then Sam smiles as tears run down all their faces. _Click Click Click. _Then they start laughing at something. _Click Click Click_. "Okay, I think we're good here."

"Thank you Mia." Sam smiles.

"No problem." Mia says. "Are you going to David's party?"

"I don't know, I don't know David that well." Sam says looking down at his hands.

"He'll be there." Dean smiles.

"Aright." Mia says. "I'll pick you up at your place?"

"Yeah." Sam smiles.

"Cool." Mia holds her hand out John. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." John says shaking her hand, then she walks away. "She's nice."

"Yeah." Sam smiles.

"Hey, let's go out to dinner." John suggests.

"Sounds great." Dean and Sam answer at the same time.

.

.

_***A Week Later***_

_**(Sam went to another party with Mia, William, Gretta, James)**_

.

.

"Sam, are you drunk?" John asks.

"No, I sobered up and drove Mia and the gang home." Sam says. "But never mind that, Dad, I got excepted into Stanford, full ride scholarship, I'd just have to start this semester rather than waiting like most of my friends. I could go to college. I want to go to college."

"Sam..." John sighs.

"Dad... please don't tell me I can't, please don't say that." Sam almost begs his eyes already burning.

"You can't just walk out on hunting." John says. "What about the demon? And everything out there? How can you just walk away from that Sam?"

"This is you're life Dad, not mine. I don't want to be a Hunter. I don't want to kill everything evil. I don't want to spend my life in danger. I want to go to college, and get a degree, become a lawyer, get a real job." Sam says. "Please Dad."

"No Sam!" John all but yells. "No we're done discussing this, we're going to wake your brother."

"You can't stop me!" Sam yells, not knowing anymore what is driving him, he can see his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"You wanna say that again boy?" John asks standing closer to Sam, talking in a much harsher tone that scares his two boys.

"s-sammy" Dean's voice is shaky and barely audible, both John and Sam ignore it.

Sam takes a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"You-can't-stop-me." Sam repeats, looking John right in the eyes.

"dad" Dean, ignored.

A hand comes across Sam's face and has enough power to send him to the coffee table. His head hitting corner, blood running from the gash just above his brow. John's face softens a bit when realizes what happened but Sam does not waver.

"Most parents are happy when their kid gets excepted into Standford!" Sam says. "I'm going! I don't care what you say! Or do!"

Sam stands up and walks over to the door grabbing his bag and coat, opening the door.

"You walk out that door, don't bother coming back." John says coldly.

Sam stands there for a moment with the door cracked then turns to look at Dean. "And you? Any thoughts or comments?"

Dean opens his mouth but no sounds come out, he is stunned. "Uh..."

"That's what I thought." Sam says coldly opening the door and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

He gets into Mia's truck and drives.

He's gone.

He's really gone.


End file.
